


& that necessary by Novembersmith [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 13:09:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of & that necessary by Novembersmith read by Rhea314</p><p><b>Summary</b>: Of course he’d have his big gay revelation about his former teammate, in Columbus, during the middle of the fucking zombie apocalypse. That is the life of Jeff fucking Carter, as fucked up and pathetic as humanly possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	& that necessary by Novembersmith [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [& that necessary](https://archiveofourown.org/works/584953) by [novembersmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novembersmith/pseuds/novembersmith). 



**Title** : & that necessary  
 **Author** : Novembersmith  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Hockey RPF  
 **Character** : Jeff Carter/Mike Richards, Patrick Kane/Jonathan Toews  
 **Rating** : Mature  
 **Warnings** : Graphic Depictions of Violence, zombies  
 **Summary** : Of course he’d have his big gay revelation about his former teammate, in Columbus, during the middle of the fucking zombie apocalypse. That is the life of Jeff fucking Carter, as fucked up and pathetic as humanly possible.  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/584953/chapters/1050890)  
**Length** 0:39:59 no music, 43:17 w/music  
Link: [mp3 zip no music](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/&%20that%20necessary%20by%20Novembersmith%202.mp3.zip), [mp3 zip w/music](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/&%20that%20necessary%20music%20version%20by%20Novembersmith.mp3.zip%C2%A0%E2%80%A6)  
Audiobooks by the lovely Fire-Juggler: [audiobook zip no music](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podbooks_compiled/rhea314_&_that_necessary_non-music.zip), [audiobook zip w/music](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podbooks_compiled/rhea314_&_that_necessary_music.zip)


End file.
